


a year, a show

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Sex, I'm not honestly sure what that means, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, but there's food involved in the sexual activity, louis being the dominant one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their one year anniversary, Nick comes home to his flat to find a trail of rose petals leading to his bedroom and Louis in his bed.</p><p>There's one rule, though. <em>No touching.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	a year, a show

**Author's Note:**

> I came across [this list](http://ririmania1335.deviantart.com/art/250-Erotic-Prompts-393354157) of "erotic prompts" and had someone give me three random numbers. I got:  
> 28\. trail  
> 182\. solo  
> 42\. for dessert  
> This is what happened as a result.

 

_No touching._

That's what Louis had told him when he'd followed the trail of rose petals into the room. Nick had been panicking because he knew it was the one-year-anniversary thing, but he really hadn't expected Louis to do something for it. Definitely not anything involving a trail of rose petals from the front door to the bedroom, anyway.

His boyfriend is naked and propped up against the headboard of Nick's bed, legs spread wide, and his hand is moving loosely over his cock. Nick stares at that hand, feeling like its slow movements are torturing him as much as the person it's attached to.

“Like watching, Nicholas?” He asks through a smirk, cocky as anything.

Nick nods anyway, in no position to argue that fact. He likes watching, but he desperately wants to help. Of course, that's not the point of this. Louis is obviously trying to drive him mad and it's working like a bloody charm.

“Thought you might,” he says, puffing out a soft laugh behind the words. “Come here, come sit on the bed.”

Nick groans a little as he moves onto the bed, letting Louis direct him to sit between his legs. Nick has a front row seat now, can see every muscle twitch and hear every breath Louis exhales. His own fingernails are digging into his palms, probably drawing blood from how tightly his fists are squeezed. No touching, he repeats in his head. No touching, no touching.

“Got dessert,” he says lightly, even though Nick can hear slight shake of his breath. He reaches to the side with the hand that's not sliding over his cock and he grabs a little box of chocolate covered strawberries. “Proper romantic, yeah?”

Nick is about to mumble some half-hearted agreement when Louis takes a strawberry from the box and places it on his stomach. Nick can see the muscles under it flexing as he wanks himself and, fuck, he still can't believe this is his life. A year of his life. Bloody hell.

“You can have it if you want,” Louis says quietly, glancing from Nick's eyes to the strawberry and back again. “Only you can't use your hands, of course.”

Nick breathes out heavily because he wants nothing more than to lick the melting chocolate away from Louis' skin. He's betting Louis will cave once he feels the wetness his tongue. He'll let Nick help him, let him lick his way down-

“And still no touching,” Louis orders, interrupting his thoughts. “Not anywhere. None.”

Nick feels a bit discouraged, but not so much that he doesn't sit up on his knees and lean forward, extremely careful not to bump into Louis' leg as he dips his head down. He can hear the sound of skin on skin close to his ear and he almost whimpers as he bites into the strawberry, pulling it away without touching.

There's a chocolate smudge left in its place, but before he can imagine licking it away, Louis swipes a finger over it and sucks it into his mouth. Nick wrinkles his nose in frustration because no one needs to stick their finger that far into their mouth to suck off a bit of chocolate.

“What's wrong, baby?” Louis asks, frowning as he pops the finger out, tongue licking out over his lips. “Want some more?”

Nick isn't a fan of Louis' condescension in general, but it's a whole different thing in moments like these. “Yes,” he answers honestly. Louis' hand is moving quicker now. Nick stares for a bit, sees how hard he's gotten under his own touch. He swallows heavily, watching Louis swipe his thumb over the head once before resuming his movements.

“Here, love, have another,” Louis says softly, carefully placing another strawberry low on his hip, only a couple of inches away from the base of his cock.

Nick is even more careful this time, tilting his head to the side to make sure his cheek doesn't bump into his boyfriend's dick as he bites the fruit between his teeth and slowly leans back, pulling it into his mouth and chewing.

Louis looks very pleased, tinted pink and breathing growing uneven. “Taste good?”

Nick nods as he swallows it down, then tightens his jaw. “What kind of anniversary gift is this anyway?” He asks, gaze focused on Louis' cock again. “You'd think you'd let me join in.”

Louis huffs out a rough laugh, his hand never slowing. “Don't worry, love. If you're very, very good for me, we'll get you sorted in a little bit-” His jaw drops, interrupting his words with a silent moan, and Nick notices how his hips lift almost imperceptibly. “But if you can't be good,” he adds breathlessly, “you'll have to sleep on the sofa, won't you?”

“It's my flat,” Nick says as flatly as he can make his voice come out, but it ends up sounding more like a whine anyway.

“And you'll be sleeping on _your_ sofa,” Louis says, somehow firmly even though the tip of his cock is shiny with precome and his hips are moving again, fucking up every once in a while like he can't keep them still. “But I'm sure it won't come to that, right? You'll be good for me and watch? Won't touch?”

Nick grits his teeth, but nods anyway. “Don't know how I've put up with you for a whole year.”

Louis hums thoughtfully. “I could stop if you'd rather,” he says softly, picking up another strawberry. “Could finish myself off in the bathroom if you're not enjoying yourself.”

Nick almost touches then, his arms jerking to hold Louis in place, but he stops himself just in time. Louis grins, either pleased that Nick caught himself or pleased that he almost fucked up.

Then Louis brings the strawberry to his cock and swipes it over the head, smearing through the precome there. Nick's eyes widen as he watches, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. When Louis offers it, he takes it greedily.

“Go on then, love,” he encourages softly. “Tell me how it tastes.”

Nick's head feels fuzzy as he bites into the chocolate-covered strawberry with a thick smudge of Louis' come wiped over it. He closes his eyes for a moment as he tastes it, the bitter and the sweet mixing together surprisingly well.

“Really good,” he answers once he's swallowed down the bite. He opens his eyes to find Louis staring back, bottom lip curled between his teeth, skin flushed. “Fucking amazing,” he whispers, partly referring to the taste, but also acknowledging the way Louis looks right now, his hand moving in quick, short tugs and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He stares into Louis' eyes, wanting to look down, but knowing the view up here is better. Louis' always been so expressive during sex, his face lighting up with flashes of pleasure and his mouth falling open as his eyes roll back. He's every kind of beautiful and Nick knows full well why he's put up with him for a year.

“I'm gonna come,” Louis whispers, face pulled tight and desperation in his eyes.

Nick wants to stroke his leg, wants to kiss him and tell him to go ahead, but all he can do is nod. He nods and his fingernails bite into his palms as a reminder not to touch and he watches helplessly as Louis' wrist flicks quickly and he writhes under his own hand. And then he releases a cracked moan and he's coming over himself, fucking his hand, and Nick is literally sweating, his heart pounding in his chest.

He sits still even as Louis comes down from it, waiting to see whether or not he can touch him now. Finally, Louis smiles breathlessly and tells him to give him a kiss and Nick lunges over him, pressing their lips together desperately.

“I love you,” he says between kisses because, as it turns out, this was an incredible gift. As frustrating as it was, he's so glad he got to see it, that Louis let him see it.

“You too, babe,” Louis says, gone all soft and sweet in the afterglow.

Nick ignores the discomfort of his dick straining against his jeans and he settles next to Louis, gently stroking his stomach and kissing him slowly, giving him time to breathe between each one.

Later that night, Nick is rewarded for being good. Louis slides down his body and says that he'll show Nick just how good he's been, how appreciative he is. He gives what is possibly the best blowjob he's given Nick in their time together and the competition is anything but weak.

“I feel like a prick,” Nick says once he's found his breath again and he's got Louis curled up in his arms under the covers. “I only made you a mix CD.”

Louis smiles sleepily, nuzzling his face into Nick's shoulder. “Aw, did you? Well, that's more than you did for six months, so-”

“ _Six months isn't a proper anniversary,_ ” Nick says. Again.

“We celebrate any and all anniversaries in this household, Nicholas,” Louis retorts. Again. “We're lucky we made it to a bloody week.”

Nick hesitates, thinking about Louis' words. And suddenly he has an idea for a gift that's more on par with what Louis had done for him.

“What if this household was our household?” He asks carefully, sure he should think it through a bit more, but also quite sure that he'll come to the same conclusion regardless. “Like, officially? What if you moved in?”

Louis is quiet for a moment before he shifts, turning his face up to look into Nick's eyes. “Yeah?” He asks, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice. “I mean, may as well, right? Already here half the time anyway.”

Nick smiles, bringing a hand up to his boyfriend's face, sweeping his thumb across the slightly flushed cheek. “May as well,” he repeats, leaning down to kiss him softly.

If all anniversaries were this good, Nick would celebrate each week. Maybe even each day.


End file.
